Let it be Known
by ByMoonLight
Summary: T'Kita is invited to a conference on Risa to meet future leaders of planets Andromeda comes as an aide. When a conspiracy plot threatens to be rid of the young delegates someone has to finally stand up and take their true destiny.


Title: Let it be Known

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I have created. Any classic characters mentioned do not belong to me.

Summary: T'Kita is invited to a conference on Risa to meet future leaders of planets and is aloud to bring her cousins Andromeda as an aide. When a conspiracy plot threatens to be rid of the young delegates someone has to finally stand up and take their true destiny.

"I can't believe you two get to go Risa without your parents. You's cool!" Henry said as he sat back in his chair on two legs. "This is not pleasure vacation, Henry. T'Kita has been given a unique opportunity to start building relations with future ambassadors and ministers of over 150 planets. Some are not even apart of the United Federation of Planets. Besides we will not be without a chaperone; Ambassador T"Prisa will be with us." T'Kita was silent about the whole matter. She was initially going to turn down the invitation, but after much pressure form Andromeda here she was packing most of her clothes. "What's wrong, Kitty? You haven't said a word to us all morning." T'Kita let out a long sigh. "The circumstances of my being invited to this conference are less than agreeable."

Andromeda dropped a suitcase by the door, "I fail to see the logic of this situation being less than agreeable. You were voted by the Vulcan Council of Cultural Relations to attend this conference. It is an honor." T'Kita was done biting her tongue. She sharply turned her head to Andromeda and stepped only inches in front of her; her long beautiful black hair wild around her face. She said in a flat even tone, "Andromeda Minuet you were voted to go to this conference. You solved last year's water crisis by creating an alliance with the Aquarians. You have grand ideas about creating universal peace. It has always been you, Andromeda Minuet. I want nothing of this. I just want to be a composer and artist. I am just your face, because for some illogical reason you are too childish and scared to show your own. One day, Cousin you are going to have to let it be known who the real Andromeda Minuet T'Prisa is…" CRASH!

T'Kita was cut off from the sound of Henry falling back with his chair. He did not get up off the floor; he was too stunned to see T'Kita finally stand up to Andromeda. He brushed he blond hair out of his eyes as he stood up and walked over to separate his cousins. "OK, Kitty you have made a very good point." Andromeda raised her hand to speak but was cut off by Henry. "Prissy, you have used Kitty as you mask for long enough. You have a brilliant mind and a more brilliant heart. Why have you never come fourth with your ideas?" Both Henry and T'Kita shared at her and made it clear that they were not leaving that room without an answer. Andromeda looked away and pulled her finger through one of her banana curls repeatedly, "I am…afraid of…rejection. I just have a notion that will not go away that if I bring fourth anything that I will not be taken seriously and ultimately disregarded." Andromeda looked to the floor now, ashamed for her illogical weakness, more ashamed now that she had hurt T'Kita in the process. "It was never my intention to cause you discomfort, T'Kita. Please forgive me."

T'Kita raised her hand as if she was going to give the Vulcan Salute, "All is forgiven in the family, Andromeda Minuet" Andromeda met her deep brown eyes with her blue ones, she saw the depth of affection T'Kita had for her and was grateful that she had a cousin like T'Kita. Andromeda brought her hand up to T'Kita's and gave a respectful bow. "Good! Now that is settled," Henry slapped them both on the back jarring them out of the moment, "let's find out what you two are wearing to the conference."

Perhaps it was because Henry didn't have any sisters, but he loved dressing Andromeda and T'Kita for formal dinners. His favorite thing was to dress them in different variations of the same dress. As illogical as the behavior was the girls aloud him to do it since it seemed to please him so much. After a few minutes were digging through T'Kita's closet he found the two dresses he was looking for. "Since you are going to Risa in the spring time I am thinking a calf length A-line dress with slightly off the shoulder open sleeves. T'Kita look your best in yellow. Andromeda you should where blue to match your eyes." The Henry went to a shelf next to the closet and dug through her hair ribbons. "Low pony tails will look good. T'Kita you can go with the blue ribbon; Andromeda you should use the yellow one.

An hour later Andromeda and T'Kita were standing with their parents saying goodbye. "Are you sure this is a good idea Ling?" Andromeda's father Christopher asked his wife for the unknown number of times. "Christopher the children will be with Ambassador T"Prisa, she is more than capable of making sure they have all of their needs met." T"Ling turned to Andromeda and T'Kita and formally stated "Live long and prosper." They returned, "Peace and long life." With that they left their parents and entered the shuttle carrier that was to take them to the transportation ship. Inside was only the pilot and two other Vulcans. The older looking of the two was a rather regal looking woman with the traditional and practical hair cut. Her fine robes of gold and green laid on her so effortlessly although both girls knew they had to be very heavy.

Her face was stern but her eyes where kind. Sitting behind her was a much younger male Vulcan, maybe not that much older and Andromeda and T'Kita. He was bent over several PADDS and occasionally pause to write something in the notebook in his lap. The girls bowed low to the ambassador as she spoke, "It is an honor have you accept my invention to this most important conference." The girls continued to hold their bow, "Your confidence honors me, Ambassador," T'Kita raised her head to look at the older woman. "May I introduce my aide, Andromeda Minuet T'Prisa,' she finished. "I also introduce my aide Shoran. This conference is to be very valuable to you T'Kita. If you are to lead the Vulcan people in the future you must be able to adapt and have good relations with other cultures. Bring the Aquarians and Vulcans together in such a simple manner was quite brilliant really. Though I did not much find the actual experience of meld with such an open emotional being agreeable at first, but as the meld continue we found a mutual respect for each other. Minister Trayton excels as a leader of his people and he was able to aide the Vulcan people through the pervious years' drought fully until First Rain came once again." Andromeda and T'Kita took their seats on the pod behind the ambassador and looked out the window to see the stars. It was indeed going to prove to be an enlightening trip.


End file.
